Jealously in love(?)
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: Jealous of Jude praising Milla after battles, Leia decides to get back at him... however, it doesn't go smoothly. Too lazy for a better title and a better summary... Review please (like criticism/grammar stuff/ordinary comment/) I put out flames. :3 (Leia x Alvin(ish?) Milla x Jude(ish)) Mostly friendly forgiving stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi people! Here's a two-shot that I thought of... when I was playing Tales of Xillia... yeah, I'm sorta stepping out of the Symphonia side so... yeah. :3 I also began to read stories of Alvin x Leia so I thought that I should try (even though I hadn't been writing for a long time XD). I also played Abyss and Graces, but I got no idea for them... but maybe later... Now, I'll shut mah mouth and you can read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot... I think...

* * *

><p>"You did great as always, Milla," Jude complimented.<p>

"I only did thanks to you," she smiled.

Milla sheathed her sword after the fight was over, knowing that there won't be another fight until a little later.

Leia watched as the two oblivious love birds praised and admire each other. She sighed, wishing it was her being flattered by Jude. She was so envious that Jude chose Milla over her, even though they were friends since childhood.

However, she did have to admit that their teamwork was superior than anyone else's. She did notice that they performed almost every link attacks that were possible, and they performed them at any chance they had. It was almost like they were in sync.

"Something on your mind?" A voice sounded from behind her.

She almost jumped, "A-Alvin!" she exclaimed. A smirk formed on his face as she tried to recompose herself. She sighed, "It's nothing," she turned away after replying, hoping the conversation would end. Besides, she never entirely forgave him for shooting her in the back.

"Heh, jealous?" Alvin wondered why he decided that continuing this conversation was the best idea. This might end up causing a larger gap between them, but he wanted to try and fix the problem now rather than wait til later. Their journey didn't seem close to over anyway, and there was the possibility that one of them might die on this travel.

She turned back to him and answered with a tiny bit of frustration and embarrassment in her tone, "I-I'm not jealous... I was just wondering if... I could do link artes like them..." Well... at least she told him half of the truth, partly because she didn't trust him fully and also because she felt somewhat uncomfortable around him.

Alvin thought for a moment before saying, "Look, I know that you most likely don't trust me, but I want to help you," he said with sincerity. He didn't like how Leia kept avoid him for a while, and it was starting to make him feel... unwanted. And because they were comrades, he wanted to make sure that she would trust him when it came down to a difficult situation.

When he said this, it surprised Leia that he wanted to actually help her. She avoided his gaze and hesitated. _Maybe he did change..._ she shook her head, _Alright... I'll give him a second chance._

"Well... maybe you can help, but..." she turned her head up to see that Alvin was waiting for her to finish. "I want to link with Jude, but seeing him happy battling along side Milla makes me want to not interfere, you know?"

Alvin smirked and the same playful glint appeared in his eyes again, "So, you want to make Jude jealous? That sounds a little... dark."

Leia's eyes widened, "I didn't say that! I-" she stopped. Maybe she did want to make Jude jealous. She sighed in defeat, "Okay maybe just a little jealous..."

"Is this where I come in?" Alvin asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..." she couldn't believe the next words that came out of her mouth, "Can we link... next battle?" her stomach made flips, _I can't believe I just asked that..._

"Hmm... well, I'm going to need some payment..." Alvin smirked.

"Wh-what!? You said you were going to help me!" she protest.

"I was kidding," Alvin laughed. She made a pout that made Alvin chuckle inwardly, _She looks cute when she does that,_ this thought shocked him, but he brushed it aside and pretended that he didn't think that.

They pinky promised and hurriedly caught up to the others (although Alvin took his time).

* * *

><p>As the group tried to keep their pace, a blade rex and two different fillifolia species appeared before them.<p>

"Okay guys, like before," Jude directed. Elize and Rowan stepped back and began chanting.

Jude looked to Milla, "Let's link!"

"Right, I have your back," she responded in a calm fashion. A blue glow engulfed both of them, and they charged into battle.

Leia looked at Alvin, "C'mon! Let's go!" she said cheerfully. Alvin just smirked and they both began to glow except this time, they were engulfed in a green light. Together, they headed towards one of the fillifolia.

The sight surprised Elize, "I thought Leia didn't like the big fat liar?"

Rowan chuckled, "Perhaps they wanted to make amends," he reasoned.

"I hope Leia will be alright..." Even though Elize didn't want to trust Alvin, she knew that if Leia believed that Alvin could become a better person, then so should she. For now, all she can do is believe that Alvin won't hurt Leia.

"Milla! Final Gale!"

"Right! Final Gale!" they shouted in unison. Two slashes were drawn in the air, one with Milla's blade, and the other with Jude's fist. Together, both slashes created a powerful 'x' that ripped the air and pushed the blade rex back.

"Nice one, Milla!" Jude praised.

"Thank you, but now's not the time for the compliments," she said in a serious tone. She watched as the dragon got right back up.

The duo charged at the dragon until a purple fillifolia tripped Jude by grabbing his right foot. He fell with an 'oof' exiting his mouth and the air knocked out of him.

Milla stopped in her tracks, "Jude!" she noticed the fillifolia holding his right foot. "That's enough!" she declared as she slashed at it. The fillifolia let go and retreated to the other side of the battlefield and began casting a dangerous looking spirit arte.

"Are you alright?" Milla asked as she moved towards Jude quickly.

"I-I'm alright, but behind you!" Jude pointed and Milla turned her head to see the charging dragon.

She braced herself for the impact but was relieved to see Leia strike the snout of the dragon, which caused its focus to faze and altogether stop its charge. Alvin, who was right behind her, slashed at the blade rex's side which caused it to fall to its side.

"Is Jude okay?" Leia asked with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," He reassured her, but as he got up, he winced in pain and fell right back down.

"What's wrong?" Milla asked.

"I think that fillifolia just twisted my joint," Jude chuckled a bit even though he was in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Leia began chanting when Milla stopped her. "What?"

"I'll take care of him, you watch out for that dragon," she motioned toward the dragon, but noticed that it was engulfed in a blue light.

"Everyone! The purple fillifolia just cast Cure! Take that one out first!" Elize called.

"Cure? How's that possible?" Jude wondered aloud from the ground.

"We'll wonder about it later, for now the fillifolia must be taken down. Hurry Leia!" Milla directed.

"Right!" she obeyed dutifully. She charged towards the purple fillifolia when suddenly, a tail, armed with lethal spikes, slammed into her; the oxygen knocked out of her lungs. She was flinged into the air and was about to make contact with the ground when arms caught her.

"Leia, are you alright!?" A concerned but familiar voice called.

Her vision was a bit disoriented, but when she was able to focus again, she saw Alvin's face. "A...Alvin? Ugh..." She felt like throwing up, but she didn't want to. She had to be strong, but her body lost to unconsciousness and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>AN: To anyone who read this previously, I did rewrite it to make it into a two-shot. Not sure when the second half might come out, but it might later.  
>To anyone who's reading this for the first time, please leave reviews (like comments, constructive criticism, or grammarspelling error), no flames :)

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So... ready for part 2...?

* * *

><p>Leia woke up slowly to see stars in the night sky. 'Where am I?' she was confused. She thought for a moment before remembering that she was hit with a sudden and deadly force. <em>Aw man, I should have kept my guard up.<em> She got up from whatever she was sleeping on, but was pulled back into the same position. She looked behind herself to see Alvin wide awake with the same roguish smirk plastered on his face. She realized that she was sleeping on his chest and instantly, she felt her face warm up, hopefully because it was cold...

"Alvin! What are y-" her sentence was hushed when he put a finger to her mouth. Then he motioned to where the others were sleeping.

She continued more silently, "Where are we?"

"Still in Rusalle Highroad. We were on our way to Trigleph until a certain cheeky teenager decided to take a nap," his tone held a hint of amusement in it.

"Well, __sorry__. The blow was so sudden, so I didn't have time to brace myself," she retorted.

"Hey, be grateful that I caught you. We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get injured now would we?"

She sighed, "Yeah, thanks for that. I just can't believe how easily I let my guard down..."

"Well maybe, you need to practice how to not get overly excited," he offered playfully.

"What's wrong with being enthusiastic?" she fired.

"Well, there's the fact that you didn't pay any attention to the dragon."

"At least I tried!" she almost exclaimed. It felt good talking to Alvin like this, without feeling... uncomfortable.

"Hey, hey, hey... there are people sleeping," he hushed with a playful glint in his eyes.

She laughed silently at Alvin for talking like he was talking to a preschooler who was being too loud.

A moment of silence passed, while Leia gazed at the stars, unable to sleep while Alvin kept watch around the small camp the group set up.

Suddenly, a rustling in a nearby bush drew the attention of Alvin and Leia.

"What was that?" Leia asked, getting up into a battle stance.

"Dunno, but whatever it is, we gotta take care of it," Alvin stood up and readied his gun and sword.

An unknown monster specie appeared, which surprised Leia, "What is that?" The monster wasn't really … large. It's form was completely made of water, and it looked like Undine, the Water spirit, except in a weaker and smaller form.

"Who cares? We just need to kill it."

The lesser spirit began to cast a spirit arte, and before Alvin could charge, Leia stopped him, "Wait, let's link and use this time as practice!"

Alvin seemed amused, "Alright, hurry up though. We need to take care of that monster." They were both engulfed in a blue light, and together, they hurried off to stop the spirit arte.

A little too late, the monster cast 'Blue Sphere' and right as it made impact, Leia covered Alvin with her magic guard. Thanks to that save, they didn't take as much damage from the advanced arte.

"See? I gotcha," she smiled.

"Yeah, thanks."

Leia dispelled the magic guard and, Alvin rushed towards the enemy in order to stop it from casting anymore spells. She quickly joined, both of them bashing and slashing at the lesser water being.

"Alvin! Impact Cross!"

"Right behind ya, Impact Cross!" The two thrust right through the unknown monster and left an explosion of energy at their intersection.

The monster made a hissing sound before sinking into the ground. Leia cheered, "Oh yeah! That was amazing!" she high fived Alvin who was smirking at her child-like antics.

"Let's do that again!" Leia, still stoked about the finishing blow, exclaimed happily.

"I don't know about that. Maybe later?" Alvin asked while yawning and stretching.

Leia stopped her bouncing and cheering, "Are you tired?"

"Just a little," he grinned drowsily. His eyelids were heavy with sleep.

"Then let's sleep. Sorry for making you fight when you were sleepy," she apologized.

"Nah, I don't mind. I did say I would help you, so maybe this practice helped build up our teamwork. Know what I mean?"

She grinned, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Alvin lied down on the ground while Leia sat down to his left. As soon as they had sat down, Leia could already hear Alvin snoring. She looked at him and smiled, _Maybe our teamwork can out match Jude and Milla's. _She thought determinedly.

For now, she can only hope that the both of them could improve. She lied down on Alvin's chest and used him as a pillow. _Tomorrow, we'll show Jude and Milla that we can do just as great as they can. _She smiled before closing her eyes, waiting for sleep to knock her unconscious.

* * *

><p>AN: With this, I intend to finish the story... unless the ending wasn't satisfying and you people want more, or the story doesn't make sense if it ended here, I'm not entirely sure... Reviews (comments,grammar/spelling errors,criticism) would be nice. I guess that's all...?a

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


End file.
